


Difficult

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Getting Together, Love Confessions, play fighting turns into uuh porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: trent just had to be difficult and not let chuck watch basketball. so they start fighting. woops bit his nip. so they start fucking.
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> request blah blah blah hope you like it friend !  
> just making up brain functions cause thats how my shit brain be  
> anyways lo siento i didnt read through this again before posting sorry

Chuck gets out of the shower, his phone letting him know the 76ers game started three minutes ago. He plops down on his bed and notices the remote over on Trent’s, the TV playing some local news station that Trent isn’t watching. Chuck can tell because his eyes are planted firmly on the opposite wall, just staring while his brain does God knows what. And he’s already shirtless which means he’s not planning on moving for the rest of the night. 

“Can I get the remote, man?” Chuck asks, reaching a hand out for it. Trent does not hand it over and instead grabs it from where it was laying untouched by his leg, pulling it in towards himself a bit. 

“Why?” Chuck should have expected Trent would be difficult about this but he never fails to hold onto the hope that maybe his best friend would just not fight him on something for once. 

“I wanna put on the game, and I know for a fact you’re not watching this.” Chuck explains, flexing his hand a little more insistently. 

“No, you get all loud when you watch basketball, it’s annoying.” Trent grips a little tighter onto the remote in his refusal and Chuck groans. 

“Look, I know you have a weird brain that makes you need to stare into the void in silence or whatever but can’t you do that when the game ends?” Chuck tries his best to make his case but Trent just lays down so he’s staring at the ceiling and this time he doesn’t even answer. “C’mon!” He throws his arms up and stands, climbing onto Trent’s bed, ready to just take the remote from him. 

“What the hell, man!” Trent finally looks at him, holding the remote protectively to his chest as Chuck stands on his knees on the mattress and reaches down to try and pry it from his hands. It’s really Trent’s fault for being difficult and driving Chuck to these lengths when he could’ve handed it over and wouldn’t have Chuck trying to wrestle it out of his grasp. But here they are. 

“You made me do this!” Chuck says as he grabs onto Trent’s wrist in an attempt to pull his hand away so he can take the remote. Trent turns his body away, trying to shield the remote. He had to be difficult. 

“Fuck off, Chuck!” Trent tries to push him off with his shoulder but Chuck gets his knee in between Trent’s legs and grabs at his shoulder, pulling his chest back open and revealing the precious remote. 

“Just let me– ow! What the fuck?!” Chuck shakes his hand out where Trent had bit him. It wasn’t too hard but Chuck looks and sees small teeth marks on his finger. So fucking difficult. 

Well Trent certainly isn’t getting away with that without retaliation and Chuck finally gets one of Trent’s hands off the remote. Somewhere in the struggle Chuck gets Trent’s arm pinned above his head, it’s the perfect opportunity to grab the remote, Chuck realizes this. But there’s still a score to settle, he can’t just leave it that way so he hastily bends down, eyes closed as he bites down on Trent’s skin. Difficult. 

Chuck’s eyes fly open as Trent lets out a long moan, teeth still closed over the hardened bud of his nipple. Trent’s chest rises and falls, his arm flexes in Chuck’s grasp, Chuck’s mouth is still on his nipple. 

The room is too silent besides the dude on screen talking about the weather or something and it’s quickly getting really annoying when it interrupts the consistent loop of Trent’s moan in his brain. It’s almost as if Trent reads his mind, or maybe his hand just slips, but either way the TV gets turned off before the remote is rolling out of Trent’s grasp onto the floor. 

Now it’s _really_ silent and Chuck can continue to think about that sound, loud and heavy if that’s a word he can use to describe it. His mouth is still latched on and he finally goes to move, lips brushing his nipple eliciting another moan and Chuck realized he could’ve just done that instead of imagining the sound. Now that he’s aware he bites down again, watching Trent’s face where he’s squeezed his eyes shut, lips parted as he continues to make noise at the feel of Chuck’s teeth. 

“O– _Oh_ .” Trent’s hand that’s not still pinned down by Chuck’s flies to his hair, still damp from the shower, keeping him pressed against his chest as Chuck opens his mouth a little more and flicks his tongue against his nipple. “ _Chuck._ ” He licks harder, needing to hear that again and is rewarded when he runs his free hand up Trent’s torso to thumb at his other nipple. Chuck knows you're not supposed to keep touching your friend's nipples when you accidentally bite one but it's really Trent's fault for being easy and driving Chuck _insane_ with his sounds he no longer has to imagine late at night, fucking sensitive ass tits. So here he is.

Chuck doesn’t want to speak because maybe his dumb ass words would snap Trent out of it and he’d go back to trying to kick him out of his bed so instead he just occupies his mouth, sucking and biting and licking. He feels the way he’s straining in his shorts but figures he can ignore it in favor of focusing on Trent until his hips suddenly jerk up and his thigh rubs against Chuck’s erection and he moans against Trent’s chest. And that was a really stupid thought because now he can’t stop himself from humping Trent’s leg. Chuck shifts his leg in slowly so as not to accidentally knee Trent’s junk and is satisfied when he starts humping his leg too, at least now they’re even. 

“ _Fuck, Chuck_.” Every moan Chuck can feel against his lips goes right to his dick and he’s so high on the sound he almost doesn’t notice Trent’s hand running down his neck and back but he definitely notices when Trent starts tugging up on the bottom of his shirt. Mostly because he realizes that he wants to take Chuck’s shirt off and he’d have to stop sucking on Trent’s nipple for that. He waits until Trent is pushing at his shoulder and he has to lean back and let go of Trent’s wrist and other nipple for him to get Chuck’s shirt all the way off. Now that he’s been interrupted he’s not sure what to do but he appreciates getting to see Trent’s face. His cheeks are flushed red and brown eyes dark and pretty looking up at Chuck and not kicking him out of his bed. “You’re really hard, man.” 

Chuck knows Trent’s just thinking out loud, talking through his thoughts so his brain can make sense of them, _when did I start figuring out what Trent’s brain does?_ Chuck could scoff make a shitty joke or even throw a sarcastic thumbs up to congratulate him on stating the obvious but he finds this is one of those times he doesn’t really wanna do that. Chuck feels like maybe it’s not such a bad idea to put some thoughts together because he knows what he’s wanted for so long and looking down, maybe Trent wants it, too. 

“Yeah, you’re really hard, too.” Chuck states and Trent nods, looking down still before meeting Chuck’s gaze, eyes holding a certainty Chuck wishes he could emulate. 

“Um, can I touch you?” Trent asks, voice a little soft but no less certain and Chuck nods rapidly, unable to speak as Trent runs his hand up his thigh, tugging at his shorts. “ _Fuck_.” He whispers as Chuck’s dick is pulled out and it has Chuck moaning before Trent even gets his hand on it. 

“Holy shit, Trent...” Chuck’s eyes widen as Trent slowly starts to stroke him looking down at Trent’s face with a slight disbelief that his best friend is giving him a handjob. A small part of his brain thinks if he doesn’t keep his eyes on Trent he might wake up from another dream that’s left him hard and longing. _God please don’t be a dream…_

Trent moans and Chuck feels him start to thrust his hips on his leg again. He moves quickly and almost regrets it when Trent whines at the loss but Chuck keeps going, straddling Trent’s hips and pulling the waistband of his shorts and underwear down. He's still loosely gripping Chuck's erection, mostly just watching his movements and Chuck smiles when Trent's eyes go wide feeling their cocks pressed together with Chuck's hand wrapping around both of them. 

"Chuck, uuh– _oh."_ Trent's eyes close as he grips tight onto Chuck's shoulders. He looks so good under Chuck, so pretty. Possible dream be damned, he leans down and covers Trent's moans with his mouth, sliding his tongue into his already parted lips, relieved that he doesn't disappear now that Chuck can't see him. 

He remembers this isn't their first kiss technically, not that he'd forget when he spent so many days after just thinking about how unfairly soft his lips were after he relaxed into the kiss. This is the first time he can feel Trent's tongue though and he greedily takes everything Trent is giving him in this moment that he'll think about for so much longer. 

A wave of fear comes over Chuck as Trent pushes back on his shoulder but he's still moaning and writhing beneath Chuck and the way he cups his cheek is so gentle. 

"Do you– is it cool if you fuck me?" Trent's phrasing makes Chuck process for a little longer what he's asking, saying it like he's asking to borrow Chuck's chapstick not put his penis inside Trent's asshole. 

"You wanna… isn't it unsafe or something?" Chuck doesn't know what the fuck he's saying because _yeah it's totally cool_ but he also doesn't want to blow this by doing something wrong or accidentally getting jizz inside Trent when he doesn't want him to. 

"I have condoms." Trent says casually and another few seconds of processing happen before Chuck's eyes widen a little. 

"What're you fucking people that often?" Chuck means it somewhat teasingly but it comes out jealous and he cringes at his own tone. 

"No, just in case though…" Trent again gently strokes his cheek as he says this and Chuck really hopes that means 'just in case _we_ ever do this'. He doesn't wanna think about Trent with someone else, not when he's already felt his hand on his dick and the way he moans into his mouth when they kiss, they way he moans _his name._

Chuck sits back on his heels so Trent can get up, scooting back and taking his shorts and underwear off all the way before standing. Chuck figures he should do the same and throws them to the floor before just sitting on the bed and watching Trent as he waits. He blushes when he sees the box and continues to hope his assumptions are correct and that Trent really isn't getting a shit ton of puss or dick. Trent comes back and sits beside him, handing over a condom and a bottle of lube and Chuck just stares at them in his hand. 

_Trent's gonna let you fuck him… he wants you to._

"Chuck?" Trent holds his face again, lifting his gaze back up. 

"Sorry, I just… you want _me_ to fuck you?" Chuck asks, that burning hope desperately needing confirmation. Trent bites his lip and nods but Chuck waits just a little bit longer as Trent looks to the side slightly. 

“Yeah, I do.” It doesn’t fully cover Chuck’s internal fears but it’s enough and he’s prepared to face the possibility of a one night stand even if it’ll wreck him. He reaches forward with his free hand, running it over Trent’s thigh but his hand on Chuck’s face becomes more firm and he waits again, focusing on the questioning look in Trent’s eyes. “Chuck, what’s this to you?” 

That question hits Chuck like a truck. This is only everything Chuck’s ever wanted and now Trent’s presenting an opportunity to spill his heart out like he’s wanted to on a silver platter. He already took his cock out, might as well present his heart, too. 

“Trent, I’ve wanted this for an embarrassingly long time and I mean if this is like a one night thing that’s… that’s fine but for me, I’ll probably never stop thinking about it. I never stop thinking about _you_. Jesus fuck Trent, I’m in love with you.” Chuck bares his soul and doesn’t think about how he got here because Trent wouldn’t let him watch basketball. He can only think about Trent, sitting there still holding his face, and starting to smile. The corners of his mouth slowly turning upward while he leans in more. 

“You’re in love with me?” Somehow Chuck knows that Trent is just thinking out loud again and he nods with his own smile forming. He kisses Trent’s forehead, a small thank you to his weird brain that he won’t say out loud. “Chuck, I love you.” 

Chuck moves so quick, tackling Trent back onto the bed into a kiss that Trent laughs into and Chuck smiles his relief. The condom and lube are still clutched in his hand but he lets them go in favor of touching Trent, feeling the familiar skin of his best friend that he can now appreciate without hiding in the dark with his guilt. 

“You wanna fuck me now?” Trent reminds him, still smiling and Chuck grabs the lube again as Trent spreads his legs. 

“Fuck yeah.” Chuck kisses him again, too tempted by his lips, before he pulls back a little more, focusing on spreading the lube over his fingers. “Can I go in?” 

“Can you _go in?_ ” Trent laughs and wraps his hands around the back of Chuck’s neck, pulling him back down as his finger teases his entrance. “Yeah baby, get in.” It’s a joke which makes it even more embarrassing how hot Chuck thinks that is as he slides his finger in. He concentrates again on Trent’s face, this time just tracking his expressions as he finds out what he likes with every gasp and moan. 

“Chuckie!” Trent arches his back and it’s gorgeous as he begs for more. Chuck obliges him and searches for that spot again. 

“Feel good, baby?” He asks as he kisses along Trent’s neck. 

“Yeah, fuck it’s so good Chuck. I want you so bad, please Chuckie.” Trent pleads and there’s no way Chuck could deny his love. He pulls his fingers out and quickly opens up the condom, trying not to take too long and leave Trent waiting. He slicks up his cock and lines it up, cradling Trent’s face with his other hand as he presses their lips back together and thrusts in. 

Chuck used to make fun of movies that portrayed sex as this magical, otherworldly event that wasn’t just to feel good for maybe ten minutes but maybe that was just his cynicism of being out of love. Because right now he can’t believe Trent would let him be with him like this. 

Apparently fucking has nothing on _making love._

“ _Chuckie…_ " Trent closes his eyes for a moment before looking back up at Chuck, eyes soft and adoring and Chuck wonders how lame it would be if he came just because of that. “Harder, baby.” 

Well cumming has to wait because there’s no way Chuck can leave Trent’s request unfulfilled as he pulls out and snaps his hips back in. 

“Oh fuck, _Trent_.” Chuck moans and tucks himself by Trent’s neck, pressing kisses along the skin as he continues to thrust in hard. He rests a hand on Trent’s chest, feeling the way it rises and falls and rumbles with every sound. It’s hypnotic and he adds it to the ever growing list of things he loves about Trent. 

“God Chuck, Chuckie!” Trent starts babbling beautiful nonsense and Chuck hangs onto every last word. 

“You feel so good babe, I love you so much.” Chuck reaches between them and grasps Trent’s erection, stroking it fast and messy as Trent arches into him and squeezes his eyes shut. Chuck kisses any inch of Trent’s skin he can, mumbling ‘I love you’ over and over, only pausing and looking back into Trent’s eyes when he feels him grab his hand and lace their fingers together. 

Trent’s breathless but his gaze is steady and full of love, lips curving into a pretty smile. 

“I love you too, Chuck.” 

Chuck cums so fucking hard without a single thought of being lame because Trent loves him. 

“I love you, Trent. Love you so much. _Fuck!_ ” Chuck continues thrusting through his climax, hand moving uncoordinatedly on Trent’s dick. He pulls out and leans down to recapture Trent’s lips, holding their joined hands against his heart. Trent gasps breaking the kiss, whining high and desperate as he rocks his hips up into Chuck’s hand. 

“Chuck, I’m gonna–!” 

“C’mon baby, please.” He leans back far enough to watch as Trent releases over his stomach, squeezing Chuck’s hand and shouting as his hips slowly come to a stop. 

Chuck kisses the back of his hand and wrist, trailing kisses up Trent’s arm as he regains his breath and smiles. 

“Thanks, Chuckie.” Trent says softly. Chuck smiles but scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. 

“For what?” Trent just shrugs as he runs his hand through Chuck’s hair. 

“I dunno. Just seemed like a thing to say.” Chuck’s been doing pretty good figuring out Trent’s brain thus far but that one sorta slips past. 

“Did you just thank me for fucking you?” Chuck laughs kissing Trent’s warm cheek as he shrugs again. 

“I don’t know just whatever.” Trent brushes past but is still smiling when Chuck looks back up. 

“Well thank you too, for whatever.” Chuck kisses Trent’s forehead again and then his shoulder as he starts to get up. “Stay there baby, I’ll clean you up. Don’t use the sheet!” He tacks on the end before he can ruin it. Trent rolls his eyes but stays put and waits for when Chuck comes back with his baby wipes. 

Chuck makes quick work of wiping both of them down, missing having Trent’s hand in his for that time, before he’s laying back down and lacing their fingers together again. He pulls Trent into his chest and grips him tight. 

“You really love me.” This time Chuck is thinking out loud and Trent smiles wider and nods. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

“Enough to let me watch the last half of the game?” Chuck laughs when Trent huffs and pushes at his chest. 

“I hate you.” Trent says, making an attempt to stop himself from smiling. 

“I love you, too.” Chuck kisses his cheek, and there they are, struggling for the remote.

**Author's Note:**

> way too long. way too fucking long. it was just porn. why did you need to get so motherfucking tender for ??? WHY CANT YOU JUST WRITE THEM WITHOUT MAKING IT ALL EMOTIONAL FOR NO REASON  
> anyways i will never stop making them tender. i think i only accomplished this once and i dont like it as much so  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
